pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe's Greninja
Battle Bond |current = At Professor Rowan's Lab |prevonum = 656 |firststagename = Froakie |evo1num = 657 |secondstagename = Frogadier |evo2num = 658 |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an unknown number of |enva1 = Billy Bob Thompson |java1 = Yūji Ueda |enva2 = Billy Bob Thompson |java2 = Yūji Ueda |enva3 = Billy Bob Thompson |java3 = Yūji Ueda}} Ashe's Greninja (Japanese: ヒサエのゲッコウガ Hisae's Gekkouga) is the first Pokémon Ashe obtained in the Kalos region. History Pokémon Resurgence: XYZ In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Greninja was first used to battle Calem's Charizard. After taking a lot of damage, Greninja, however, was still able to stand and easily defeated the Charizard with Aerial Ace upon transforming into Ashe-Greninja. Its transformation was noticed by Alain, who was passing by. The next day, Alain requested a battle with Greninja, to which Ashe agreed. Greninja fought Alain's Charizard, which was able to hold the upper hand despite a type-disadvantage. The match started with Charizard countering Greninja's Water Shuriken with Dragon Claw, and dodging Greninja's attempts to hit it with Cut. It retaliated with Flamethrower, causing Greninja some damage. Afterwards Charizard Mega Evolved and attacked with Dragon Claw, but Greninja countered with Night Slash. Greninja attempted to confuse Charizard with Double Team, but the Flame Pokémon countered by destroying all the copies with Flamethrower. Greninja then emerged from the smoke and attempted to hit Charizard with a surprise Aerial Ace, but the latter revealed its newly learned Thunder Punch and knocked Greninja away. Greninja tried to retaliate with Water Shuriken, but Charizard proved to be faster and hit it with a second Thunder Punch. When the battle seemed to be over, Greninja transformed into Ashe-Greninja and managed get a good hit on Charizard with Aerial Ace. Charizard, however, quickly recovered and used Thunder Punch, which Greninja blocked with Night Slash. Charizard was then able to break through Night Slash and finished Greninja off with Blast Burn. A few episodes later, Alain showed up, and he and Ashe agreed to have a rematch, with Greninja battling Alain's Charizard once more. Like in their previous battle, Greninja opened with a Water Shuriken. Charizard skillfully dodged the incoming shurikens and retaliated with Dragon Claw, hitting Greninja hard. Greninja, however, quickly recovered and used Double Team which proved useless against Charizard's Flamethrower. This, however, proved to be a diversion that allowed Greninja to strike Charizard from behind with Night Slash. After Charizard Mega Evolved, Greninja showed the full extent of its improvement by overpowering Charizard's Thunder Punch and kicking it in the stomach. It then used Feint Attack, but Charizard was able to hit it with a well placed Flamethrower. It then tried to stop Charizard with Water Shuriken, but the Flame Pokémon dodged the attack once again and proceeded to hit Greninja with a powerful Thunder Punch. This, however, allowed Greninja to successfully transform into Ashe-Greninja. With its increased power, Greninja was able to match Charizard in combat. After its Night Slash was dodged, it was able to block Charizard's Flamethrower with Mat Block. Greninja then jumped in the air to avoid Charizard's Thunder Punch and struck it from above with Aerial Ace. After a collision between Night Slash and Dragon Claw, Greninja managed to take a hit from another Dragon Claw before dealing serious damage to Charizard with an immediate Water Shuriken. The battle was called off when Ashe collapsed from exhaustion. When Ashe regained consciousness, Ashe realized that she and Greninja would have to be more careful in using Greninja's special form and vowed to train harder in order to perfect it. In RXY125, Ashe used Greninja in the first round of the Lumiose Conference. In RXY131, Greninja was Ashe's final Pokemon used in the finals against Alain, where it was sent out against Alain's Charizard, again. First, Charizard fired off a Flamethrower while both Pokémon headed towards each other. Greninja, however, avoided the attack and struck Charizard with a powerful Cut. It later transformed into Ashe-Greninja while Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. Greninja then started attacking by charging at Charizard while using Double Team. Charizard, however, wiped out its clones with Flamethrower, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Greninja then appeared from the smoke and fired off a Water Shuriken which was countered by Charizard's Dragon Claw. Both Pokémon then engaged in a brawl using Aerial Ace and Dragon Claw, but eventually Charizard managed to outmaneuver Greninja and knock it off its feet with Dragon Claw. After blocking a Flamethrower with Mat Block, Greninja slammed its Water Shuriken on the ground to counter Charizard's Blast Burn. As another cloud of smoke covered the field, Greninja was able to hit Charizard with Aerial Ace, slamming it onto the ground. Charizard, however, stood up and knocked it back with Dragon Claw. After clashing with Dragon Claw and Night Slash, Charizard attacked with Thunder Punch, but Greninja used Water Shuriken as a melee weapon to counter the attack and was able to strike Charizard with it. Ashe and Alain then had their Pokémon use Water Shuriken and Blast Burn, respectively. As Greninja unleashed all of its power into the attack, its Shuriken grew to massive size and changed to a fiery red-orange color. Both Pokémon then fired off their powerful attacks with both scoring a direct hit on their opponent, causing another explosion and leaving the battlefield covered in smoke. Although initially both Pokémon were still standing, Greninja wasn't able to take the damage and fainted, causing Ashe to end up as the Runner-Up of the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Greninja, along with Ashe was taken captive at the top of Prism Tower by Lysandre, who intended to use their Bond Phenomenon for his plans. Alain's Charizard broke Ashe and Greninja free, along with everyone else, battled against Lysandre's Pyroar and his Shiny Mega Gyarados. The battle finally concluded in RXY135, where Greninja and Charizard hit Gyarados with a respective Aerial Ace and Dragon Claw, defeating it. It later assisted Ashe, Barry, Lucas, Alain, Calem, and Serena inside Team Flare's Secret HQ where Lysandre battles Ashe and Alain again. In RXY137, Greninja is awarded a medal along with Ashe and the rest of the gang for their efforts against Team Flare. Personality and Characteristics It is not afraid to leap into danger regardless of its own safety and doesn't back down from a fight as it also has a sense of honor. After evolving into a Frogadier, its personality remains largely the same as it is still shown to be loyal to Ashe. Greninja cares deeply for its friends and allies and will take initiative to protect them. Greninja seems to appreciate and respect bravery and selflessness, and as such, aims to be so itself. It respects those with these traits, as it does Ashe. Greninja was impressed and surprised by Ashe's willingness to put herself in danger to help a Pokémon that wasn't hers and barely knew, and admired this show of self sacrifice and selflessness. It also showed genuine concern for Ashe's safety when Ashe jumped off the Prism Tower to save this Pokémon. Greninja has been shown to enjoy battling, and seems to enjoy the opportunity to fight a strong opponent. It also seems to relish at both the thought, and the action of defeating a strong opponent, as seen when it grinned before fighting Alain's Charizard. Greninja's close bond with Ashe was also one of his greatest insecurities, as their repeated failure to master the Ashe-Greninja form started to weigh heavily on trainer and Pokémon alike. After fully synchronizing their feelings, however, Ashe explained to Greninja why she wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, and that she saw her Pokémon as her closest friends. After that, Greninja and Ashe came to fully understand each other. True to its nature, Greninja moves with the speed and grace of a ninja, swiftly and silently without being detected. Ashe-Greninja Sometime after evolving into Greninja, through his strong bond with Ashe, he can call upon a unique type of Evolution similar to that of Mega Evolution later called "Bond Phenomenon" by Professor Sycamore, where he takes on an appearance resembling his trainer while being covered in a water torrent veil. In its final form, the water veil moves from around its body to its back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water. Its full capabilities were unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. In its completed form, it can rival the power of Mega Evolved Pokémon. This form comes with a side effect where whenever Greninja takes damage, the pain is shared with Ashe in the same location where Greninja was hurt. Ashe is also shown to be able to see from Greninja's point of view and can sometimes mimic Greninja's movements. Ashe describes it as feeling like he "became" Greninja. Later, as discovered by one of Clemont's devices, it is revealed that Ashe and Greninja share the exact same heartbeat while Greninja is in the form and that the form can be accessed when Ashe and Greninja's feelings synchronize. If the form is pushed too hard, it's possible for Barry to pass out from the resulting exhaustion and pain. Barry later dubbed this form Ashe-Greninja (Japanese: ヒサエゲッコウガ Hisae-Gekkouga). During a training match against Barry, Ashe and Greninja were able to use it without passing out, but even though they still share each others pain, it seemed more manageable for Barry to control. Moves Used Gallery Sam Froakie.png|As a Froakie Ash Froakie Bubble.png|Using Bubble as a Froakie Ash Froakie Water Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as a Froakie Ash Froakie Pound.png|Using Pound as a Froakie Ash Froakie Cut.png|Using Cut as a Froakie Ash Froakie Double Team.png|Using Double Team as a Froakie Ash Froakie Frubble.png|Using Frubble, an improvised move XY003.png|Battling against Fletchling as a Froakie XY017.png|Battling against Calem's Frogadier as a Froakie Ash Frogadier.png|As a Frogadier Ash Frogadier Cut.png|Using Cut as a Frogadier Ash Frogadier Water Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as a Frogadier Ash Frogadier Double Team.png|Using Double Team as a Frogadier Ash Frogadier Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as a Frogadier Ash Frogadier Frubble.png|Using Frubble as a Frogadier XY075.png|Battling against a Trainer's Grovyle as Frogadier Sanpei Greninja Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace Sanpei Greninja Smokescreen.png|Using Smokescreen Ippei Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team Ippei Greninja Night Slash.png|Using Night Slash Ippei Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut XY099.png|Battling Heidayu's Bisharp Sawyer Sceptile vs Ash Greninja.png XY119.png|More training with Sceptile XY119 17.png Ash Greninja Sawyer Sceptile.png XY118 10.png|A close call with Gardevoir's Shadow Ball XY118 11.png|Landing Cut on Diantha's Gardevoir XY106.png|Battling Alain's Mega Charizard X XY119 1.png|Training with Scizor XY106 3.png|Hit with Leaf Storm Ash-Greninja water veil.png|Covered in a water veil as Ashe-Greninja Water Fuma Shuriken.png|Performing Water Fuma Shuriken Ash Ash-Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut as Ashe-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Ashe-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Water Shuriken.png|Using Water Shuriken as Ashe-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Ashe-Greninja Water Knives.png|Performing Water Knives Ice Skates.png|Performing Ice Skates Ash Froakie M17 manga.png|As a Froakie (manga) Ash Frogadier M18 manga.png|As a Frogadier (manga) Y Croaky.png|Greninja in the manga Croaky Water Shuriken.png|Using Water Shuriken (manga) Croaky Double Team.png|Using Double Team (manga) Trivia *Greninja is Ashe's first Water-type starter Pokémon. *Greninja is Ashe's only Pokémon to have an alternate form. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters